


Marathon Maddness

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: Sam and Cait establish some post-marathon traditions ;)





	Marathon Maddness

Caitriona pulled the light coat she was wearing tight around herself, and laid her head on the back of the airplane seat. Since she'd finished running, she'd feel spasms of cold run through her limbs, and then sharp cuts of pain from the blisters on her feet. In spite of the physical discomfort and exhaustion, she felt triumphant. Who would have thought she'd run a marathon? If someone had told her she'd run one a few years ago, she'd have laughed and called them crazy!

She was supposed to be on set tomorrow, early, and wanted to fall asleep now and sleep a solid 14 hours until then. Anne-Marie gave her some anti-inflammatory medicine before kissing her goodbye at the airport, and Caitriona was already starting to feel the pain in her muscles begin to dull. By the time the plane was in the air, she was out, relaxing into seemingly endless darkness, too tired to dream.  
..................

She woke a little over an hour later as they were preparing to land and felt slightly refreshed. She was also hungry. Very, very hungry. She texted her husband who was set to pick her up, and hoped that he would be hungry, too. He usually was.

C: Landing in 20. I'm starving.  
S: On my way! What do you want?  
C: Everything. Anything.  
C: Mexican food.  
S: Will I have to roll you home ;)  
C: Doesn't matter as long as I am not running!  
S: :P

He was waiting in the arrivals area, solid, warm, and smelling of soap and clean laundry. He greeted her with a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, mo leannan," he whispered into her ear. He spun her. "Want me to carry you to the car?"

"Oh, stop!" But she blushed at the offer.  
................................

They made their way to a local Mexican spot and ordered chips, guacamole, and a variety of tacos. Caitriona told him all about the race between mouthfuls of glorious food. They decided to split a Margarita, as part of the celebration. It wasn't much alcohol, but it made her feel woozy because she was already exhausted. 

They paid for their meal and headed home.Though it was only 6:30, the gentle motion of the drive soothed her, and Caitriona fell asleep.  
......................

Sam parked and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Mo leannan. Cait. Caitriona Mary Balfe."

Her eyes popped wide open."We're home?"

"Yes." He pulled her up from the seat and she groaned, her joints stiff. "Would you like a massage? I bought some special oil."

"A massage sounds heavenly." She leaned against him and he put one arm around her, the other pulling her small suitcase. "But it's just a massage, right? I am too tired for any...funny business."

"Of course, love." He gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I want to take care of you, tonight."

Despite her earlier insistence that she was too tired, she wouldn't say "no" to funny business. It was just too much activity. She needed to rest with filming tomorrow. "I'll make it up to you another time."

He chuckled and raised his eyebrow, "You always do."  
..............................

In their bedroom, she insisted on unpacking her things before she relaxed. Sam slipped into some sweatpants and pulled out the massage oil he'd purchased. It really was massage oil for athletes! She was surprised it was not some edible, scandalous thing from a nudie shop. 

She removed her pants and socks, then laid on the bed. Sam sat at her feet, "I'm going to work my way up." He put a small dab of the massage oil in his palms then rubbed them together. When he put his hands on her foot, she winced. The blisters were so fresh. "Sorry, love. I'll be gentle." 

He used the pads of his fingers to massage the arch of her foot, applying long strokes and occasional pressure. He manipulated her ankle and stretched it in different directions, and then he kneaded the joints of the toes, a heavenly sensation that made her moan in relief and feel...something else.

He kept going, then switched to the other foot and repeated what he'd done. She made a noise. "You all right?"

"Yes, it feels amazing, darling."

The ointment made her feet warm and tingly. Her whole body was starting to warm, too. She took off her shirt, and to feel more comfortable, her bra. 

"This is like a real massage, now! Stripped down to your skivvies." Sam said with a wicked grin. He was gliding his hands down the long muscles of her calves, massaging the sore tissue with his strong fingers. She notice he was turned on by what he was doing, but she didn't want to expend her remaining energy on sex!.

Caitriona inhaled audibly, "Do the thigh next, please."

"I was going to do the other calve first."

"That's fine." She exhaled deeply. Her previous exhaustion was gone, and now she felt a pulsing need between her legs. She didn't want to interrupt his work because he was doing something very special for her, and she knew it would help her recover.

He finished with the other calve and moved to her left thigh, spreading the ointment around the large quadricep muscles with both hands.

She broke, moaning, and started wriggling out of her panties and touching herself.

"A nieghan?" Sam had his hands up in confusion. His erection was trying to poke through his sweatpants.

"Fuck me."

He stared back and forth between her and his hands, covered in warming oil. He made the split second decision to nestle his face between her legs, while frantically trying to kick off his sweatpants. His slippery hands grabbed on to her hips, then slid off. "Oof!" 

She was surprised he was even bothering to do this - the massage had made her more than ready. He inserted two fingers and she arched her back, trying to bring them deeper. But something was increasingly different, warm and tingly, just like the sensation on her feet and legs, except *inside* her.

"Sam! Did you wipe your hands?!"

He paused to answer her, "Umm..."

The sensation wasn't bad, but it was an added layer of urgency. Like an itch that begged to be scratched. "Just get inside me." She pulled him up and he put his hands on his cock and guided it to the cleft between her legs. 

They groaned, and then he inhaled sharply, "I can feel it! The massage oil!"

"Because you touched yourself with you hands!"

They were both breathless and moving together quickly. Anything to quell the pulse of desire between them, and the bring some relief. There was an implicit understanding that they were not going to do anything about the massage oil situation until they'd finished. She struggled to wrap her legs around him, hoping to speed things up, but they were covered in oil and kept sliding off. Sam had also dragged some of the oil from her legs up on his chest, making their fucking like a raunchy Slip n' Slide.

It wasn't long before they were both teetering over the edge, their warm, slick bodies quivering. "Oh God, oh God, oh God!" They climaxed, yelling to God in gratitude. 

Sam groaned and caught his breath, "My cock still feels like it's on fire." 

He got up and ran to get in the shower. Caitriona ran after him, "Then how do you think I feel?!"

She was surprised she was able to run that fast.  
...........................

Later, lying in bed and drifting to sleep, it hit her, "Sam, do you remember? We had tacos after you ran the LA marathon."

"We did, didn't we?"

"I guess they're a post-marathon tradition." She smiled to herself at the thought.

"They're *our* post-marathon tradition. Because we both run marathons, now." He smiled and snuggled against her. "We have to do it after mine next week, then."

"It's a date." She turned and gave him a kiss. "Did we have sex after that one, too?"

"Mmm hmmm. You had to do most of the work." He paused, "Do I get a massage next week?"

"Of course. Though we have to get regular massage oil."

He chortled and buried his face into the crook of her long neck, "Done."

With that, they drifted off to sleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Do not put creams or lotions ON or IN your private parts unless the bottle says it's okay!


End file.
